The present invention relates to a programmable controller, and more particularly relates to a programmable controller that has the function of operating in the state in which an input signal, an output signal, and an internal auxiliary relay are forcibly set (ON state) or reset (OFF state).
In a programmable controller, it is desired to forcibly set or reset an arbitrary input or output when a user program is being debugged during an I/O simulation.
In such a case, according to a conventional type of programmable controller, one or more manual switches is/are provided on an I/O terminal, and by turning on and off this manual switch or switches, the input or the output is forcibly set or reset.
However, according to this type of operation, complicated wiring is required to be performed on the I/O terminal, and cumbersome work is necessitated and the efficiency of work is therefore low.